Sunrise
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Happens in the middle of my other story 'Surprise'. Ven and Aqua want a baby, but maybe it won't be that easy... VenxAqua lemons, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Nekogal: Was requested, and I was actually waiting for someone to request it. I'd recommend you read my fic 'Surprise' to understand this plot more, but you really don't have to.

This may have between 2-4 chapters.

Warnings: lemons, mmm, adult themes? VenxAqua.

I will post chapters of this story from time to time to let you know I'm still alive (In exams DX)

I do not own Birth by Sleep. Just this plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ven's POV**

Snow was piling up outside my window, and the sky was shrouded in grey thick clouds that had prevented me from watching the sunrise. Watching the sunrise allowed me to venture deeper in my thoughts, and most of times, helped me quite a lot.

This morning, however, I did not mean to see the sunrise for 'advice', but because I wanted to contemplate the birth of a new morning.

This urge to see our system's most beautiful star was born yesterday, when Aqua and I talked about something important that I actually had meaning to talk to her. In resume, we both want to have a child.

We've been married for 2 years now, and 3 months ago I felt that I needed something else. I have travelled to many places with Aqua, many worlds of all kinds, and now that I no longer need to visit new lands and go sightseeing, I felt like something was missing.

The sound of tiny feet walking in the house, and the soft cooing of a child, was more than appealing to me. To have a kid, that's what I longed for; one that resembled Aqua and made me feel happy and proud every time I picked him or her up in my arms. Someone to call me 'Dad'.

Aqua brought it up amidst dinner; it seemed she had thought about it for quite some time because she was so quiet before she told me. We agreed immediately, and thought of how wonderful it'd be to have a child of our own.

We haven't tried, not once; at least for now. Aqua says she'll begin ovulating next week, and I am actually looking forward to it. In a few months we might find out we'll be parents. It was a marvelous feeling that this thought brought upon me; it was a mixture of eagerness, nervousness, and happiness, all mixed up together in a knot inside my chest. I sort of like it.

We were at the beginning of January, the cold finally showing up with its full force, Christmas been quite calm compared to now. Here in Twilight Town is snowing, yet Terra says that back at Radiant Garden there is no cloud in sight. Quite interesting how weather works in different worlds.

I turned to my right of the bed, to see Aqua still sleeping soundly, her breathing the same rhythm it has always had. I was tempted to wake her up, but her smiling face preventing me from doing so.

A same young smile flashed through my mind, as I pondered on how much our kid could resemble Aqua.

I sat up, doing my best to not disturb Aqua, and stretched my arms as I gazed through the window, seeing some kids rejoice at the sight of the white blanket covering the whole town, their parents not far behind.

Someday, that will be Aqua and I, watching our kids play in the snow.

It's going to be a long week, but I'll endure it. Seven days pass faster than one thinks.

I was surprised when Monday came out of nowhere, leaving behind 7 days I was dreading to go through.

I arrived home early compared to other days, not surprised at seeing Aqua clear the entrance from the snow that was now been a burden outside our home. I must admit, today I barely paid attention to what I was doing, seeing my watch tick second by second, hoping that maybe, if I glared at it, it'd move faster. I of course, love my duty of maintaining the Town clear from any few Heartless that might have the courage to pop out ,(1) but I was desperate.

When Aqua saw me arrive, she grinned and received me with a sweet kiss, that melted my cold lips from been outside so much vulnerable to the crude cold breeze of winter.

I honestly, didn't want to toss her on the bed just like that, but I wanted to go smoothly, make the moment come on its own so it really was 'making love' and not just rough sex.

I sat down on the couch that was facing the fire, and I heaved a content sigh when I felt Aqua cover my body with a blanket, then hand me a cup of steaming hot chocolate, holding one as well for herself. "Nothing new happened today?" Aqua questioned as she took a sip of her cup, glancing at me as she drank the warm liquid.

Relaxed by the warmth of the cup against my hands, I took a sip and was pleased when I felt a welcoming heat engulf my insides. I recalled today's afternoon, trying to remember anything unusual from other days. "I saw a NeoShadow, but no more than that. I mostly face regular Shadows, so I was kinda surprised." I admitted with a grin.

Aqua smiled back and she too shared her day with me, and soon enough our cups were empty, resting on the counter.

Her head was reclined against my shoulder as she told me that Terra had called that afternoon and shared some recent experiences with her, and of course Aqua informing him of us wanting to have a kid. I felt her shiver, and I allowed her in with me under the blanket she offered me, and our bodies pressed closer together as we warmed each other.

Her hand rested on my leg, and mine surrounded her waist. Now this, is what I meant with allowing 'the moment come on its own'.

When we had nothing else to say, I felt her fingers stroke my thigh, and her lips encounter the skin of my neck. I quivered at the sudden action, and closed my eyes as her lips worked on probably another hickey. I leaned down, forcing her to move away, and captured her lips in a kiss, that at first was sweet and tender, but turned savage and passionate when our tongues by 'accident' met.

I no longer cared we were about to make love in the couch.

She seemed to be more eager than I was, for she didn't waste a second in undressing me. Soon enough, we only remained in our underwear, the fire and the passion between us providing us more warmth that we could need.

I had her beneath my body, her eyes shining expectant, knowing what I was thinking.

We'll have a baby.

She smiled and her soft hand caressed my cheek, and unconsciously I leaned to her touch, closing my eyes. "I love you." I heard her murmur.

I opened my eyes and removed a strand of hair from her flawless face. "I love you too." Her lips called for me, and I leaned down, lip-locking in a tender kiss. Her arms surrounded my neck, and my hands wandered down her slender thighs, savoring how sweet her skin feels against the palm of my hands.

Aqua heaved a sigh inside the kiss, and her knee nudged me between my legs; yeah, she knows I like that.

I was feeling so... hot.

I broke the kiss as I unclipped her bra, and attached my mouth to her sweet nipple, tickling the nub with the tip of my tongue, knowing quite well that was torture to Aqua. She whimpered, and I smirked to myself in victory, my hands venturing to the insides of her panties, quite pleased at feeling her already so wet.

"V-Ven..." Her breathing hitched when she felt my hand intruding, and I simply switched sides to treat her abandoned nipple. I knew it, eventually Aqua would have the urge to let out her lust in some way, and I'd be the victim for that.

Nghn...! Y-Yeah... that's what I meant.

Her hand abruptly and out of nowhere held my member and pumped it harshly, not giving me enough time to realize what was happening. S-She can be so rough with her hands sometimes...

I sucked harder on her, and I inserted a finger inside her as she increased her pace on me. She is so warm and tight... I feel like I need to—

"V-Ventus..." Our lips locked once more in a tender kiss, and no longer containing myself, I removed what was left of my clothes, taking as well Aqua's panties, both of us remaining in our birthday costumes.

I broke the kiss, and licked away the strand of saliva that fell on her chin, taking my time to contemplate on how beautiful Aqua looked like this. Everything about her is perfect, every inch of her body flawless and delicate.

I gulped in anticipation at feeling her juices damp my fingers and her body fidget in anxiety, those azure eyes looking at me with plea, lust and love. "Ven..." I saw her eyes close and her lips release a moan as I placed yet another finger inside her and gently sway them inside. No matter how many times we had done this, she seems tight as when she was a virgin...

"P-Please..." She whimpered, shivering in anticipation, her breathing hitching as I ventured my fingers deeper inside her.

I wanted it, and so did Aqua.

I removed my fingers from her inside, and licked them clean, pleased with the sweet taste that my palate encountered. I leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck, as my hands caressed her slim legs in an attempt to memorize their slender form. "Aqua," I whispered to her ear and licked her lobe, hearing a weak whimper in reply. "I love you." I felt like I needed to say this, I don't know why, but I did.

I heard Aqua breathe deeply, and then I felt her hands surround my neck, and guide my face to stare at each other eye to eye. Our gazes locked in that instant, and she smiled, it was a sweet flustered smile that was... grateful. "I love you too." She guided her lips against mine, and I knew this was the right moment.

Guiding myself to her entrance, she moaned and whimpered at feeling my erection moving closer to her insides, and she turned the kiss more passionate when I moved inside, and nghn—it's so...—tight...

Her arms surrounded my neck when I was fully inside, waiting for her to tell me to go on. I know it can be painful, and as much as I want to take her right now... -and it is taking all my self control to not move- I always make sure for her to be comfortable, and most of all, that she feeling the same pleasure I am.

She stopped kissing me, and remained still; I opened my eyes in curiosity, only to close them again at feeling her mouth travel to my neck, leaving behind wet kisses on my skin. "Move." I heard her murmur briefly.

Now.

I didn't hesitate to comply, and I by instinct, moved back, and gave my first forceful thrust, eliciting a sweet and addictive moan from Aqua. I did it again, and she moaned again; soon enough, it turned into a cycle, a cycle of bliss that I hoped would never end.

She is so tight, so warm, so soft, so delicious... that until now I just realized I became addicted to her; not to us making love, but to Aqua. Maybe it wasn't just addiction, but appreciation, no, not appreciation, it was, love.

"Ah... ah... y-yes..." Her moans and whimpers turned me on more, and gave me strength to keep going, it was a sign that she was enjoying it, what I was doing to her; I was causing that pleasure to her, no one else, and she wanted more from me. That, and she sounds sexy like this.

I increased my pace when I felt her juices leak out to our legs, and her hips move against mine, causing me to go even deeper inside her. "Nghn! Ven-!" She hugged my back and rested her head on my shoulder, and by this I knew she was getting close.

I could picture her eyes closed and her eyebrows twitching, her damp hair sticky against her face and her sweaty skin turning hotter than it already was. "A-Aqua—" I—I'm getting close...

She hugged me tighter and her whimpers turned more constant, for I moved quicker than before, and thrust with more force than before. "Ah...! V-Ven! V-Ventus-!" I love it when she calls me for my whole name...

Just... just a bit more...!

"A-Aqua!" I could feel it, that knot inside my stomach, I couldn't hold it back any longer.

Her nails dug on the skin of my back, signaling she was very close too. "Ven-! I'm going to- I'm going to c—Ahhh!" Nghn...! So hot...

I felt time stop as we both came; her walls tightening around me mercilessly, and my seed warming her insides as I came.

I finally sighed, as my body gave up, and got rid of any energy it could have left. Carefully, I lied on top of Aqua, panting tiredly, trying to recover my breath, my heart pounding hardly against my chest.

I closed my eyes and my body un-tensed even more as Aqua's gentle arms surrounded my waist, and her lips planted a kiss on my head, her heartbeat rising so much I could feel it through her skin.

We remained silent, and just until now, I came to the conclusion that in this very moment we could have conceived our child. A smile graced my lips at the thought. Our child, one of our own, to raise together.

Aqua's hand caressing my hair brought me out of my thoughts; I have always liked her doing that, it sooths me, calms me down; even when were still teens, she'd give me a friendly pat on my head, or stroke my hair briefly reassuringly, and I'd feel way better than before with that simple gesture.

"You think it worked?" Aqua asked, her panting ceasing, and her breathing returning to its normality.

"I hope so." I really do, I really, really, really do. "We can do it again the next days," I looked up at her and grinned playfully at her. "for good measure."

Aqua chuckled and gave a peck to my lips. "You're hopeless."

Yeah, I am.

* * *

The week was over, and Aqua and I had made love more times than we usually do in a month, which pretty much shows we are eager in having a baby.

Can't be helped though...

I bought her some pregnancy tests, three from different brands just to make sure the result was exact, but Aqua refused to try until at least another week had passed, claiming it might take some time. Partly she was right, but I can get impatient very quickly.

I came home that day again, having to endure the same snow that was not leaving in quite some time, plaguing my thoughts if this would be the day Aqua would try the pregnancy test.

When I entered the house, and left my coat in the closet, I saw Aqua come out from the living room, smiling in a sweet way that sent chills down my spine. "I will try it now."

* * *

Longest 3 minutes of my life.

I was literally pacing the room, waiting for the results of the pregnancy tests.

Aqua was sitting in front of me, having the 3 objects resting her lap, her eyes locked in them, seeming quite bored instead of eager. How she can endure such torturous moments, I do not know.

I looked at my watch for 20th time, and I smiled widely at seeing time was up. "It's time!" I cried in rejoice, and bolted to the couch, sitting in front of Aqua.

Aqua took the first sample, and to my surprise, frowned. "Negative." She murmured.

Negative? Well... there are still 2 left... no need to panic...

Taking a deep breath she took the second one, closing her eyes as she placed in front of her eye sight, then reopening them to see the result. She frowned once more, and to be honest, I was losing hope that the third one would show it was positive. "Negative."

One more to go, but let's be realistic, it was not going to say it was positive.

Aqua took hold of it and closed her eyes in disappointment as once more, she saw the same result as the others. She didn't even bother to say it out loud.

Too much for our first try.

Aqua looked away from me, the sad frown not leaving her face.

I sat down by her side, and kissed her on the cheek reassuringly. "Hey," She turned to look at me with sad eyes, but smiling weakly anyway. "this was our first shot, but we can keep trying, so no worries okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, smiling so she would smile as well. But I was right, it was our first try, we could keep going, there was still hope.

Aqua nodded faintly, smiling back at me, her eyes glimmering. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

(1) There will always be Heartless, and Ven's job is to get rid of them, at least in Twilight Town.

Nekogal: woot! Woot! Review pretty please! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Nekogal: I do not own Birth by Sleep.

Enjoy!

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of the rain clashing against my window. My eyes opened hesitantly, for I was still tired, but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with the rain pouring down like buckets filled with water.

It had been exactly a month since Aqua and I had tried to conceive a child, but to no avail.

February decided to be rather strange this year, it was not often to see rain in Twilight Town, but after seeing the snow pile up last month, it was no longer a surprise this kind of weather change.

I sat up and heaved a sigh of frustration, at seeing it was just 9 am, the perfect time to afford more sleep. I glanced to my side, and saw Aqua wasn't there.

Not only February's weather turned out to be odd, but Aqua's mood too; to put it in a simple way, she had been, literally, my shining sun in these days of grey. It was as if last month's events didn't happen at all, and she was smiling everyday, optimistic and cheerful. And to be honest, it made me happy to see her like that.

The weather cast affirmed the rain wouldn't stop until March, so I was already eager for spring to come. But I was in a rather romantic mood, since tomorrow was Valentine's Day, coming in perfect cue for Aqua and I to try again. Who knows, maybe the setting will allow us to have a kid this time.

* * *

I. Am. Exhausted.

It was as if NeoShadows liked this weather, gloomy, depressing and eerie. Now that I think about it, it actually makes sense.

I was relieved though, when Aqua received me with a homemade warm soup. We talked about our days so smoothly, laughing here and there, that I remembered my teenage years with Aqua and Terra. In fact, I'm thinking of inviting Terra over someday; at least until the rain stops.

I took a bath and slumped into bed, not caring of anything but to get some sleep, too tired to remember if I had anything planned for tomorrow.

* * *

A kiss, another one, followed by another one, and so on.

I love to be woken up like this.

"Hey sweetie." I greeted with a sheepish smile, half opening my eyes to be welcomed by the sight of Aqua smiling endearingly at me.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She whispered to me and kissed my lips one more time.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I mumbled back to her, surrounding her waist in my grasp. "Is there any special way you want to spend today?" Taking Aqua out was out of the question, since the weather was the same as yesterday.

Her hand cupped my cheek, her fingers tracing my skin. "With you and no one else." That was settled from the very beginning anyway.

* * *

Pure coincidence, destiny, karma, the universe, luck, magic; I'm not sure what it was but I'm grateful to it that compared to yesterday, there were few Heartless, so I was able to go back home early, of course, not before buying blue tulips to my sweet wife.

"Oh, they're so lovely! You're so sweet!" She exclaimed as she took the bouquet in her hands, and maybe it was just me but I think I saw melancholy shine in her eyes after saying that. (1)

"Lovely flowers for an even lovelier woman." Her cheeks were tainted in red immediately; I know it's sappy and cheesy but, hey, it's the truth.

Rest of the day could seem normal to anyone, but to me, it was great. Aqua and I did from simple to silly things, like watching a movie together, or having a soap fight that developed as we washed the dishes. But still, the day wasn't over until it was over.

It was sleep time already, and we hadn't made love once in the entire day; again, I want the moment to come on its own.

The rain didn't stop, and by night it was pouring down harsher, grey clouds covering the stars and the moon.

I was worried though, that it might turn into a thunderstorm, knowing quite well Aqua is terrified of them; she'd freeze and tremble helplessly, not talking, not moving until someone came to comfort her. That was my duty of course, one I wouldn't allow anyone else to have.

I am at the verge of falling asleep, but something in my senses didn't allow me to. I feel my eyes heavy at this point so maybe I should just...

CLASH

There was a loud clash outside, followed by a gasp coming from behind me.

Aqua.

My eyes snapped open in instinct and I rolled to my other side to see Aqua's eyes shut close, her eyebrows quivering and her entire body trembling in fear, her hands clutched to the bed sheets. It always broke my heart to see her like this, devoured by her own fear.

"Aqua." I took one of her hands in my grasp and kissed it, her eyes opening hesitantly in respond. "It's ok."

CLASH

She gasped again, and closed her eyes, my grip on her hand tightening to remind her I was here. "Shh, it's ok baby, I will protect you." I soothed, yet she didn't open her eyes this time.

"I-I'm sorry—you have... to see me like this..." Like this? Why would she apologize? It's ok to be scared sometimes; I've been scared quite a good amount of times, especially when we were young and sent to dangerous missions, and Aqua would get hurt.

CLASH

I was surprised when suddenly, she jumped and hugged me, hiding her face on my chest; I could feel her raced heart, her body shaking, and her breath hitching. Instead of hugging her back though, I gently moved her body away from mine to be face to face, seeing her look at me in confusion. I said nothing, and leaned forward to kiss her. Aqua yelped in surprise, but then relaxed as she kissed me back, to the point she stopped shivering.

The kiss turned passionate, and I suddenly didn't feel sleepy, but fueled with energy. Her hand held my face to remain steady, and I could feel her legs shift in the bed. I held her waist tighter and brought her to me as close as we could be, our bodies pressing against each other. Her breasts against my chest, and my growing erection poking her thighs were enticing us to keep going, and I couldn't agree any more.

I broke the kiss and planted more butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck, my hands exploring her body to my fullest extent. "Nghn." I heard her moan, holding my hair, obviously wanting me to keep going.

I wanted her, now.

Her clothes were nothing but blocking my path, so I disposed of them real quick, and I thanked for maybe millionth time in my life that Aqua goes to sleep without underwear. She looks so beautiful naked, her body is so perfect, and the way her eyes look at me, enchants me.

As I ravish her body with my eyes, my vision is caught by her semi-hard nipples. Do want.

My lips surrounded her nipple and sucked as hard as I wanted, making sure to make slurping sounds; I know how much that turns her on. Aqua moaned louder and took off the boxers I sleep in with, her hands exploring my back that was now filled with scratches caused by her from when she reached her climax.

"Ven." She moaned, and guided my hand to her pussy, moving it in the tempo of her liking. She was so wet, and hot and ughh... I love it...

I removed her hand and continued rubbing her on my own, while I took her damp hand and licked away the sweet nectar that damped her fingers as I let go of her hard nipple. Hmm... it has that Aqua taste...

Aqua bit her lip and looked away, panting as my hand and mouth continued pleasuring her. When her hand was clean I gave a gentle kiss to her knuckles and guided her hand to grasp my erection, we both moaned when her hold was on me, and worked the other faster in the search of climax.

Nghn... she knows what to do, how, and where... God it feels so good-!

I don't think I can... last any longer—ugh!

When she released in her hand, so did I, my seed staining her stomach and belly. I stopped, and so did she, and what she did next made me want to cum again. Smiling deviously, she took some of my cum in her fingers, and guided them to her entrance and spread it in her insides, cringing in want as she did.

That. Is so hot.

I can't take it anymore, I pinned her down from both arms, and she was surprised at first, but then smiled at me in a seductive way I still can't learn to resist. "Aqua, I'll make you cum so hard your legs will turn numb." I groaned against her ear, my dirty talking coming out spontaneously.

No need for preparation...

"Oh yes!" Aqua cried out as I came fully inside her in a single thrust. Agrhhh... she is so fucking tight-! And hot... and wet...

Her arms surrounded my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist, bringing us closer than before. "V-Ven! Move-!" She sounds so desperate I love it.

I came out, and in, out and in, out and in, faster and harder, rough and violent. Our bodies were moving so fast, bouncing on the creaking bed, now oblivious of the thunderstorm raging outside.

I love her, I love her, I love her so much, I love her with all my being, I love her more than any other man could love a woman, she gives me purpose to live.

"Ah-! Ahh Ventus!" Yes... call out my name... louder...

"Beg for more Aqua... scream, as loud as you can, no one will hear us, ask me for more..." I was moving so fast... I needed to hear her keep calling my name... that's all I need...

"I..." She panted, her beautiful eyes shut close, and her face all covered in red. "Oh Ven... yes... more! MORE! VENTUS!"

Nghnahhh!

I fell on top of her, so tired, worn out...

"Oh Ven I love you..." She whispered to me sweetly as she hugged me, my head resting on her chest.

I closed my eyes, a content smile on my lips. "I love you too Aqua." Surely this calmed her down, and surely, this would get us closer to having a baby.

She was the first one to fall asleep, the rain outside already forgotten.

* * *

Rest of the week Aqua kept telling me how we were going to succeed this time, and how much she wanted to think of names already, whether it was a boy or a girl. I was not really sure what I wanted, a son, or a daughter, because I didn't think about it until now, but each separate thought made me equally happy.

Soon enough, the week was over –seeming to go by faster when you're too busy in bed with your wife-, and it was time to learn and face the truth.

Once more I bought 3 brands, crossing my fingers for at least one to mark it was positive.

And just as last time, 3 minutes is like an eternity to me.

"Time's up!" Aqua said in excitement, and I too felt my heart race in enthusiasm.

She took the first, and her smile vanished into a pout. "Negative." She said annoyed. The moment I saw her expression change, my hopes left, at least my hopes for this second try.

Aqua smiled again, surprised by her optimism. "2 more to go." She took the second sample, and sighed. "Negative." Yeah, I saw that one coming, and so the third one that had the same result.

Aqua placed the samples away sighing, rubbing the back of her neck. "Maybe, next month?"

"Yeah, of course."

Next month was a good chance too, because it was the beginning of spring, and the ending of this gloomy weather.

* * *

(1) Same dialogue when Kairi gave her the flowers in Radiant Garden.

Nekogal: Next time March and April! :D

Please review! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Nekogal: Ok I lied OwO there will be more than 4 chapters xD But that's a good thing right?

Here comes March! Spring time! xD

Gotta warn ya, this chap is filled with lemony goodness ;3

I do not own Birth by Sleep, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

I always loved Spring; the nice weather, the scent of happiness in the air, birds singing, shining sun, flowers everywhere and tall green trees. Perfect time to conceive a child.

As I predicted and hoped, the rain was gone, yet the sun didn't seem to be as bright as it really was, at least for me, for the past failures of us having a child has begun to get onto me; I even no longer minded that when I woke up, I didn't get to see the sunrise.

If this month we didn't succeed, I'd go visit Terra, since I needed some of his support and encouragement and most of all, advice.

Aqua's cheerful mood of February changed to her usual self; well, not completely.

Actually, we weren't the same.

This had never happened to us in the last years, but maybe it was the fact that we really wanted a baby that made us act like this this month. In brief words, we were both onto each other almost every second we were in the same room, not minding Aqua still wasn't ovulating. Today though, she is, and I have my hopes high that we'll succeed.

She woke up earlier this morning, and I made my way downstairs ready for today to have some breakfast. I smile widely at seeing Aqua is ahead of me, serving steaming pancakes on the table. "Hmm, _hot_ pancakes" I wink at her as I sit down, her face reddening as she caught my indirect.

"Morning to you too." She chuckled as she sat down beside me and kissed me.

"You have anything planned for today?" I ask her as I bask in the delicious glory of her homemade pancakes.

She rests her chin on her hands and smiles. "Hmm, well I have to go grocery shopping today since we ran out of strawberries, peanut butter jelly, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup." She said with mischievous smile that was followed by a cute wink.

Ah yeah... that was great, hahaha.

"I'll surely be back by the time you too get home."

I moaned in understanding as I swallowed another bite of my breakfast, earning a rather cute grin from her.

* * *

Well today's work was smooth as usual, I can't wait to arrive home and be received by my sweet Aqua. I have been thinking of her _all_ day and I can't wait to get home.

I opened the front door, almost desperately, and my hand trembled in excitement as I turned the knob. When I stepped inside, Aqua came running from the kitchen, wearing a rather cute apron and almost tackled me as she kissed me fiercely.

"Hmm... nghn, A-Aqua," I call to her in the middle of the kiss, her hands now roaming my hair.

She breaks the kiss for an instant, panting. "No talking. I've been waiting for you all day." She moans, her eyes half closing in lust. She takes off her apron and allows it to fall around her feet, giving quite a big surprise; the lower half of her body, was completely exposed, not to mention wet between her thighs...

"Take me now... no foreplaying." Her arms surrounded my neck, and her fingers caressed my chin in a tentative way. It's surprising how easily she can turn me hard...

I ravished her lips once more, and I undid my pants in a rather desperate way, my fingers betraying me for a second, not able to unzip them as fast as I want. I finally took out my member, and pumped it a few times to get more turned on. Aqua kissed me back harder when she felt my erection grace her thighs, and with her hand guided me to her entrance.

Nghn-! Ah yes...

So—tight! I love it, God yes feels so good.

"Oh Ven... yes Ven there!" Our bodies began to move as one, both going at a fast pace, desperate to reach release already. "Harder! Faster!" No need to ask twice.

I held her hips with both my hands and moved as fast as my body was capable of, and a sweet scream of ecstasy escaped Aqua's mouth. In less of a minute, we both came, shivering as my mind and eyesight became foggy, every nerve of my body having reached the peak of pleasure.

We let out sighs of contentment and tiredness as we managed to recover from our release. I came out from Aqua and took a minute to sit down, watching Aqua recline against the wall, and tying her apron back around her waist. "Welcome home." She said in a breathy chuckle, making her way back to the kitchen, probably to finish dinner.

I only laughed in response, still recovering.

Well, this was going to be a busy week.

* * *

So this must be what bunnies feel like.

Today was absolutely great, Aqua and I did it in so many places that I would have never thought of, and I think we created new positions...

Still, I'm a little worried Aqua might end up limping.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, my body and mind telling me I've had enough rest to begin another day. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to remove the fogginess that clouded my eyesight. I turn to look at the window and notice the sun came out before I woke up, oh well, maybe tomorrow I'll catch up the sunrise.

I turn back to the bed and smile at seeing Aqua still fast asleep; I don't blame her though, last night must have worn her out. How about wear her out some more?

Since I was facing her back, I lied down behind her, and snaked my hands directly down to her sweet pussy, rubbing her clit, taking as advantage we were still naked from last night. Getting no immediate response, I laid my chin against her shoulder and kissed her exposed skin.

"Mmm..." Came the sleepy yet pleased moan. "Ven..."

"Morning sweetie." I purred and kissed her neck, earning a light chuckle from her.

She rolled over, facing and kissing me good morning. "Still want more? Even after last night?" She mused with a mocking smile, and she knows very well, that provokes me.

I cupped her face and kissed her again. "You know I never get enough of you." She smiled sweetly in reply and pumped my member to turn me harder...

"Neither do I." She whispered sexily and impaled herself on my already formed erection.

* * *

"Nghn... Aqua... A-Aqua..."

Ring!

"Aqua the phone..." Her lips against mine, and her arms pinning me down on the table were of no help to answer the phone. Sadly, when things start to get good, the phone rings... "A-Aqua we... we have to answer."

Ring!

It was if she had not heard the phone at all. When she stopped kissing me, and recognized the ringing she smiled sheepishly. "Oh right." She let me stand up, and I took the phone from a counter that was close by. "H-Hello?" Must. Control. My. Breath.

"_Hey Ven, how's it going?"_

My eyes lit up and I smiled widely at hearing the voice of my best friend at the other side of the phone. "Terra!" I chimed happily, and Aqua smiled from where she was standing at hearing me call his name. "H-Hey! What's up?"

"_Just wanted to say hi, but got worried since it took you quite a bit to answer the phone. I was not interrupting something important was I?"_ Even through the phone, I know he is mocking me, and he knows I know what he means...

My face turned red in embarrassment and I gulped, recovering control over my breathing. "Uh—no, not really." Terra laughed and Aqua stared in confusion at seeing my face reddened.

"_I can tell you guys are still trying. No luck so far?"_

I grinned in confidence. "That will change soon. I can almost guarantee it! The next time I call you, it will be to announce you you'll be uncle!"

"_I'll be looking forward for that call then. Say, could you guys visit me one of these days? Wanna bring back the old days of glory, with the three of us."_

I sighed, glancing to Aqua, seeing she was now beginning to make lunch. "Will have to hold that back for later, this week well—we'll be kinda busy if you know what I mean. But I'd really like that."

"_Hey, no worries buddy, I completely understand. Just be sure to come over when you have some free time."_ Heh Terra... has not changed one bit. _"If you don't mind, or get jealous, could I talk with Aqua? Already forgot how her voice sounds like."_ Indeed have not changed one bit...

"Aqua, Terra wants to talk to ya." I said with a slight pout, the previous comment still sore. She chuckled amused; was my face so funny? And she took the phone, greeting Terra happily. I sat down on the couch and sighed, grinning at seeing Aqua smiling wider as her conversation with Terra got more interesting.

* * *

Remember I said Terra the next I'd call it would be to tell him he was going to be uncle?

"_Hello?"_

"Terra, it's me."

Well…

"_Oh hey Ven! Any good news I'd like to hear?"_

I sighed and closed my eyes, holding the phone a bit tighter. "C-Could I... go over tomorrow?"

Terra seemed to be taken aback, since he stood quiet for a minute or two. "Terra?"

"_Of course Ven, you're always welcomed here. Why? Is something wrong?"_

I wished my visit would be for a better motive, but I guess it can't be helped. "Aqua and I... we—we couldn't conceive again. And I—uh, need someone to talk to."

* * *

March was over faster than I expected, and as the previous times, Aqua and I failed. My spirits were down, and knowing Aqua's were too, I decided to go talk with Terra, since surely he'd find a way to cheer me up, or give me good advice even the sun cannot provide.

I told Aqua I'd arrive home late, trying to avoid the explanation of me visiting Terra. The moment I arrived Radiant Garden, I felt a surge of melancholy run my insides, since the town was exactly the same as the last time I came, that being when Aqua, Terra and I met here to battle the huge armor.

Terra's house was actually close to Merlin's, so I found it pretty quickly, knocking on the familiar wooden door.

I didn't wait long, and Terra greeted me, my old time friend looking pretty well.

As he invited me to what seemed to be his living room, we chatted casually, putting aside my personal issue, as he told me how things were here, or experiences he's had in here. It was nice to forget about real life even for a bit, and enjoy spending time with those you care about, laughing whole heartedly together, oblivious of anything concerning our worries.

"I actually got to meet him, he is a good boy, maybe a little too shy but he has potential, that I know for sure. Besides, Merlin chose him to be King for a reason huh?" Terra was telling me how Merlin brought to Radiant Garden a boy named Arthur, claiming the 13 year old would become King of England. But, who am I to question Merlin?

"Yeah, you're right, if Merlin chose him it's because it was the right thing to do as weird as it may seem." I replied agreeing, kinda jealous even Merlin had a kid to take care of. "Though he is a little too old to be taking care of kids." I retorted mockingly, causing Terra to laugh, and to me to join him.

When the laughter died down, Terra's expression turned into a serious one. "So you want me to bring it up or will you?"

I sighed, looking down at my feet, resting my arms on my legs. "Terra, I'm getting worried. What if there is something wrong with me or Aqua? And we can't have any children?" There, I said it. That was my biggest fear, finding out it was impossible for both us to have a baby, when it was what I wanted most in the world.

"That is the last thing I want you to think Ven, and you can't be sure at least until a whole year has passed. You've only been trying for 3 months, chances are still high you know." He said in a comforting tone.

I looked up at Terra confused. "Then, what's going on?"

Terra brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Maybe, you're doing something wrong?"

I literally pouted, there is NO way we are doing it wrong. "I highly doubt it." Even if we did it wrong, we've done many other things that could have been right...

"Then, how about this? Try new positions!" Terra chirped in such a blunt and care-free way, that my face burned red at the thought.

"Terra!" I cried in embarrassment, since I knew Terra was picturing Aqua and I in different positions.

Terra laughed sheepishly. "Hey, you don't lose anything at trying." My blush lessened; he had a point there. "And if that doesn't work, then... um, try to get her, more—you know."

Wet? O-O

Y-Yeah… I can do that.

I cleared my throat trying to vanish my really noticeable blush, and to wipe away the thoughts of how many ways I could make Aqua more wet. "Y-Yeah I get it."

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Aqua greeted me as she saw me enter the house, putting away the book in her hands.

Oh, it was _very_ informative, Terra told me so many positions I could try, and my face hurts from blushing so much. "It was ok, nothing new." Oh right, with March gone, Aqua and I lost the need of jumping onto each other at every second; guess it really was a spring thing...

She smiled sweetly, and stood up from the couch going to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready by the way."

Great! I'm hungry but first...

"Um, Aqua?" I asked a tab bit shyly, since what I was about to ask her was yet another suggestion Terra gave me.

Aqua came to a halt and looked at me concerned, taken by surprise for my nervousness. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat and gulped nervously. It's ok, just... out with it man! "Do you—you think, cops, are, hot?" Great I'm blushing again...

Aqua's eyes widened more shocked than surprised. "What? Oh um, well, er.. not really... I see them more intimidating than—hot. Why do you ask?"

Damn you Terra!

I laughed nervously, the only thing I could do in a horribly embarrassing moment like this. "N-No reason!"

* * *

Even though last month's try was a failure, we were still optimistic, and I was going to take the chance of testing some of Terra's advice. And honestly, I am _really_ enjoying it...

"Arghh..." Aqua moaned and gripped the pillow tighter, her face completely covered in a blush, agape and panting fiercely.

"Stop moving Aqua." I mumbled as I kept licking her cunt that was by now dripping wet, and I think it will take quite some time for me to get tired of her taste.

Aqua muffled a moan, her legs trembling, seeming she wanted to move badly; nope, I still don't get tired of it. "Nghn-! Ven...p-please..." Oh yes... keep begging... I love to torture her like this, since we've been like this for almost half an hour, wanting her to be as wet as possible, but I'm trying to not make her cum, since it's more fun that way, and the way she pleads for more... hmm, so delicious.

"Aghh-!" Aqua's moans turned keener and more desperate, and her legs were shaking more and more.

"Don't move." I muttered again, tightening my grip on her thighs, since if she moved, it would be harder for me to work on her and oh I want to stay like this for a long time.

God she tastes so good! I lapped my tongue against her clit, and I moaned as I felt more of her juices leak and damp my chin.

"G-God! Ven!" I couldn't help it, I smiled; it was a few times Aqua would start sobbing. "P-Please-!"

Fine, I think that's enough, besides, if she cums, she'll be even wetter right?

My lips surrounded her clit, and I sucked and slurped as hard as I could, and Aqua's pleased cries were music to my ears. It didn't take long for her to come, arching her back and gripping her hands on my hair.

Scrumptious.

I sat up and leaned over to kiss her forehead, her eyes still closed due her previous orgasm. "You ok?" She stopped shivering, and her cheeks were salty; I assume she was crying.

She opened her eyes, and they looked so pleading, filled with lust and desire; I love to see them like that. "Take me." She moaned, her reddened cheeks making it sound sexier than it already was.

Ok, time to put to use Terra's advice.

I leaned down to capture her dry lips in a messy kiss, as I took hold of her right leg, and placed it over my shoulder, forcing her to be on her side.

Nghn—gahh!

Oh my God she is soooo wet!

I almost came the moment I slipped –yes, literally slip- inside of her. But I need to have some control, I want this to last. I gave the first slow thrusts, getting used to the warm and wet goodness, and allowing Aqua to get used to that new position as well. It may be weird but she looks sexy lying like that.

"Nghn... Faster Ven!"

Faster shall I go then...

I took hold of her waist, and my hips moved as fast as I could afford, watching my own member come back out wet, and get back inside into her moist insides. Y-Yeah I don't think I can last long.

Aqua was moaning so loud... squirming on the bed, panting agape, eyes shut close, chest rising as she breathed. "Yeah... yeah..."

"A-Aqua... God Aqu—Aqua-!"

"V-Ven-!"

Wow.

I let go of Aqua's leg, and lied on top of her, recovering my breath and composure. That orgasm was just too good...

"Hmm... wow." She purred, stroking my hair, the rhythm of her breathing tempting me to fall to sleep, but I'm not near done with her. "That was amazing..." Aqua moaned, now sounding tired; oh no you don't.

I leaned up to kiss her earlobe, then whispered, "We're still not over." I grinned when I felt her tense in anticipation at my words, and hear her gulp and hitch in anxiety. Hey, I did not prepare her for almost half an hour to just finish it with one round.

My lips traveled from her lobe to her chin, then lowered to her neck.

"Don't be gentle." I heard her whisper, and I smiled inwardly.

* * *

I had a good feeling about April, something told me I was going to get a surprise, one hopefully will grow with the pass of the years.

Meanwhile though, we have nothing else to do but wait and keep trying for the rest of the week.

This year's April was not out of normal; still spring, still sunny, and this time around the weather would not surprise us.

After today's work, which was surprisingly quite big and tiring, upon arriving home, I found Aqua on the phone, to not much of my surprise, with Terra. Terra and I chatted for a bit, and as expected, he asked how things were coming along. What else could I say? It was going fine.

And as I counted down the days on my calendar, the week was gone.

It was time to know the truth.

I felt my chest tightened when I saw the result on the pregnancy test.

"Positive." Aqua whispered, as a smile began to slowly spread across her lips. "It's positive!"

Could it be...? After so long, we'll have a baby... of our own? I was going to be father? I'm going to be father? Father?

Before I could say anything, I was trapped in the tightest hug I have ever been in my life. I laughed whole heartedly and hugged Aqua back, holding her locks of her hair between my fingers. "W-We did it!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking slightly.

I held her tighter and kissed her forehead constantly, and just now, I could notice tears were running down my cheeks. "Yes, we did."

* * *

Nekogal: long chapters for the win! And yay! Things will get interesting in next chapter ;D

Please review! X3  
If you don't I'll think the story is not good D:


	4. Chapter 4

Nekogal: I've been dying to write this chapter, yet I feel guilty xD ok so, hopefully you'll still give me a review after reading the chap xP

I do not own Birth by Sleep, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, after the blood test, I can assure you both that Aqua is pregnant." Our doctor, Dr. Olette, affirmed as she looked something through the chart in her hands. She placed the chart away and smiled at us. "You may show some symptoms soon Aqua, so don't worry, it is all normal. Congratulations." She added with a smile, seeing clearly it was our first and really wanted child, since Aqua and I held hands at hearing this, and shared the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

"Thank you very much doctor." I thanked whole heartedly , tightening my grip on Aqua's hand. "Could you tell how far Aqua is?" I questioned, excitement evident in my voice. I want to know as much as possible right now! I still feel like jumping around in happiness.

"A month." She replied, and an unconscious giggle escaped my lips. "I'll want you both back for another checkup in 2 months. Oh and I'll have to ask you, no sex during the first trimester." Who cares? I'm having a baby!

Aqua seemed to be thinking the same, since she didn't show any signs of disagreement or complaint. "Thanks again doctor." Aqua said as she climbed down the table, our hands still held tightly.

"Please take it easy." I heard her call as we exited her office. Of course Aqua would take it easy, I was going to make sure of that! The next 9 months, I'll take care of Aqua, and do everything she asks me when she asks me, as long as our child is ok.

Our child... I still don't get tired of saying it, and I don't think I will soon.

I can't wait to tell Terra!

* * *

"Terra!"

"_Woah, Ven, what's gotten into you?"_ Terra asked startled at the other side of the phone, so oblivious that it makes me laugh.

"Terra! You'll have to come over tomorrow! We gotta celebrate!" I exclaimed happily, taking closer the phone to my ear.

"_Uh sure, but uh, what for?"_

"You're going to be uncle!"

* * *

"Woah-! Haha Terra!" I laughed as he kept splashing me mercilessly, both soaked in water from head to toes; spending the day at our garden pool seemed the best way to celebrate our newly found conceived child.

"That's the best you got Ven?" Terra mocked, and the next thing I know I was pushed down the water. Startled bubbles rose to the surface as I attempted to remove Terra's strong grasp off my head.

His hand suddenly allowed me to rise back up and I gasped as I breathed in fresh air. I coughed in surprise, "Hey Terra no need to be so rude!" I scowled removing my hair off my eyes, only to gasp at the sight of my beautiful wife wearing a blue bikini that showed off her slender figure.

I heard a whistle to my right, and I turned around only to see Terra ogling Aqua. "Hey!" I snapped and splashed a good amount of water to his face, bringing him back from his dazing. "Eyes off her! Everything you see on her is mine!"

Terra laughed amused and raised his arms in defeat. "Chill out Ven, you know I wouldn't dare to even think of something like that. You may be smaller than I am but your glare scares the hell out of me."

I crossed my arms, unconsciously glaring with the latter, causing both Aqua and Terra to laugh.

"Relax Ven, remember what the occasion is." Aqua spoke out as she sat down at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the water. "I'd like our baby to know her uncle." She added sweetly.

Wait a minute, her?

Terra raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Her? You already know it's a girl?"

That's odd, I don't think we can know the gender until a few more months ahead. "We don't." Replied Aqua smiling with mischief. "But I'd like to have a daughter, to have another Keyblade Master that it's a girl. Impart in her all the knowledge in order to wield the Keyblade you know?" She elegantly jumped down the water, creating only a few waves. "Girls are strong too." She said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Well she's right. Now that I think about it, Aqua is the only female Keyblade Master I know.

Terra grinned defiantly, resting his arms on the edge of the pool. "But not _all _of them. What if your daughter is not as brave as you are Aqua? Yes sure, you'd pass down the Keyblade to her, but you can't give her courage, so there would be no point in teaching her to wield it. Your baby should be a boy." I have a bad of feeling of where this is going... "Guys are better when it comes to battles. There's a reason of why there are not many female Keyblade wielders out there Aqua." Terra retorted haughtily. "Don't you agree Ven?"

Hey don't drag me in too!

I saw Aqua's eyes immediately avert to where I was standing, and I gulped nervously. "I don't think the gender really matters guys..."

"Ven's right. No matter the gender anyone can bear the Keyblade." Aqua said as she glared back at Terra, moving a step closer to him.

"That's not what I meant..."

"You can bear it but not use it the way it is meant to!" Terra retaliated, huffing in anger, narrowing his eyes. I can feel it, they are about to summon their own Keyblades...

"If it is my daughter, she is bound to have courage, and if she doesn't get it from me, she'll get it from Ven!"

"Who says courage is inherited?"

I have to do something before things get out of control. We are supposed to be celebrating after all!

"Oh I'll show you some inherited courage!"

That was it, I summoned Wayward Wind as fast as my senses allowed me to, and casted the first thing that came to mind. "Wind!" I called and a chilly draft ran through Aqua and Terra, both stopping their argument as they shivered since they were wet, and the sudden wind was bound to make them feel cold.

I un-summoned my Keyblade when both turned to look at me in surprise. "Guys calm down. Who cares if it is a boy or a girl? What it matters is that it's a healthy baby. No need to make a big fuss about it." I approached Aqua and wrapped my arm around her waist planting a kiss on her cheek. "Right sweetie?"

Aqua rolled her eyes and blushed, pouting in embarrassment. "Yeah I guess."

I chuckled and turned to look at Terra. "Right Terra?"

His eyes widened briefly in shame and he looked away. "Yeah yeah... but she started it- hey!" Terra's face was soaked in water and I couldn't help but laugh too at seeing Aqua giggle amused.

Smirking, Terra splashed Aqua back, and I joined in not long after, the rest of the evening spent like in our old days of youth.

* * *

And as we were told, Aqua and I returned to the doctor two months later.

But man were those months great. A small bulge was forming in Aqua's stomach and I can't wait to feel the kicking! It's going to be great I know it. And hopefully, we will now be able to tell if it is a boy or a girl. It may sound kinda embarrassing but I can't wait either to go shopping for baby clothes...

"Aqua, the doctor is ready to see you."

I snapped out of my thoughts as a nurse called out for us.

Aqua and I shared happy smiles and I tightened her hand with mine. We stood up from our sits in the waiting room and strolled to the other side of the office, where Dr. Olette was already preparing some machinery to check on our baby.

"I'm glad to see you again." She greeted us, as I guided Aqua to the table for her to sit down. "Everything alright? Have you shown any symptoms?"

"I'm fine." Aqua assured, smiling whole heartedly "I've only had a bit of nausea in the mornings but no more than that." Oh yes, mornings were torture for me now... I really don't like seeing Aqua sick.

Dr. Olette smiled at us and walked forward, gently pushing down Aqua from her shoulder, signaling her to lie down. I intertwined my fingers with Aqua's, feeling her gently squeeze my hand in excitement.

"I will place this on your stomach so we can see the baby's development on the screen." She said as she took out a small bottle and poured out on her hand a transparent slimy substance. Aqua nodded understanding, and I felt her jump the instant the doctor's hand made contact with her skin. Bet that must be cold.

She kept spreading the substance on Aqua's belly, and when it was distributed to her liking, she cleaned her hand with a clothe at her reach, then going to the machine taking out a strange cylinder-like remote. The cylinder-like thing was guided by her hand, the doctor's eyes locked on the screen as if she was searching something.

It was quiet... and I could feel anxiety build in the air.

She kept searching, then pressed a few more buttons, the gray and black image on the screen moving as Aqua's heart was beating.

A few more minutes, and I panicked at seeing Dr. Olette's serene expression turn into a confused one. Was something wrong?

"Doctor?" Aqua asked, clearly scared, her voice betraying her instantly. She knew too something was not right. "Is something wrong?"

She ignored Aqua, still moving the cylindrical object through Aqua's belly, clearly searching for something on the screen. I... I'm beginning to have a bad feeling.

After 2 more minutes of searching she stood still, before placing away the object and turning off the machine.

"W-What's going on?" Aqua asked sitting up, cleaning her belly and placing down her shirt once more. Her hand began to tremble; she could sense it too... "How is our baby?"

Dr. Olette closed her eyes, before looking up at us with sorrow. "You're not having a baby."

My chest tightened.

"What?" Was all I managed to whisper.

"But you said I was pregnant! You saw it on my blood test!" Aqua said, panicking even more, her eyes twitching in fear. I let go of her hand, and guided my hand to her shoulder, gently rubbing it in order to calm her down. Maybe she meant something else...

Dr. Olette shook her head. "You were pregnant," Were? "But it seems you had a spontaneous abort. There is nothing inside you, your baby is already gone."

Spontaneous abort?

My grip on Aqua's shoulder tightened, and I felt Aqua shiver beneath my touch. She was crying...

But our baby... it was gone? Why? What happened? Could we have done something wrong? What could we have done wrong?

Confusion was clear in our faces, for the doctor went on, explaining. "This happens sometimes. The baby was not developing correctly, and the mother's body senses this, disposing of it. We'll have to put Aqua through curettage in order to remove the uterine tissues that were meant to support the baby. If we do not remove it, they can get infected and cause you harm Aqua."

I wanted to cry. So badly.

Just break down on the floor and scream, demanding an answer as to why we lost our baby.

It's not fair...

I heard Aqua sob, and I was definitely sure she was crying.

Dr. Olette frowned in concern at us, looking down in apology. "I will leave you alone. You have a lot to sink in." She left, and the moment the door closed in front of us, Aqua's shoulders shook violently, her hands covering her eyes as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

I wanted to cry too, but I had to remain strong. For her.

She needed to be comforted, and I am the one responsible of that task.

I walked around the table to be in front of her and hugged her gently, feeling how she hid her face in my chest. She surrounded my waist with her arms, and her sniffs began to turn more constant. "Did I... Did I do, something wrong-?" She cried, her voice so keen it made me feel even worse.

"Of course not." I soothed, for a moment thinking I was about to break too. I was in one of those situations where you are really sad, and if you speak the more you want to cry. "You did nothing wrong." I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Her cries intensified, and her arms held me harder, literally now clutching to my body.

"It's n-not your fault." I managed to whimper as my lower lip shivered, a single tear sliding down my cheek, before disappearing down my chin.

* * *

The way back home was silent. None of us said a single word, or at least, I had nothing to say. What was there to say anyway? Right now Aqua was probably emotionally unstable, since she was the one carrying the baby, and the one that lost it. I don't know how I'd be feeling if I were in her place.

Besides she seemed to be busy herself, looking out the window, too concentrated to digress.

Well, we'd have to return next week for the curettage, and I don't want to think how Aqua will be feeling then.

Hopefully, as time passes by, she'll get better.

Once arriving home, I'll make sure to call Terra.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Aqua made her way upstairs not muttering a single word. I frowned in concern. I'm tempted to go after her, but what she needs right now is some time alone.

Well then, I'll call Terra, then see if she's doing fine.

I walked forward towards the phone, dragging my feet as I did. I held the phone, and rather hesitantly, I dialed, my fingers quivering a couple of times. The soft beeping rang, and I held the phone with both hands just in case I decided to back out and hang up. I took a deep breath as I heard Terra's answering machine replying.

'_Sorry but I'm not available at the moment. Please leave your message and I'll make sure to call you back.'_

-beep-

"Terra, when you can, c-could you call me back?" That's all I managed to stutter out before hanging up. Hopefully Terra would call soon, but in the meanwhile...

I looked up at the stairs.

It was silent, maybe she fell asleep?

I made my way upstairs, and stood outside our door, hoping to listen to something now that I was closer. No, nothing.

Fearing I'd wake her up, I took hold of the doorknob and as slowly as possible, turned it, pushing the door open, and peeking inside. There she was, lying down on the bed, her back to me and not allowing me to see if her eyes were open.

I sat down on the bed, and when my weight was felt on the bed, her body stiffened for a moment. She was not asleep after all.

"How are you doing?" I mumbled, not noticing my hand had guided itself to her shoulder, tracing gentle strokes on her flesh.

Aqua only grunted in response, and turned around to face me. I softened my eyes, at seeing her eyes all puffy and red, wet trails on her cheeks, with fresh tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

I smiled sadly, and guided her to sit up. She sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, rubbing the fogginess out from her eyesight. "It's ok," I kissed her forehead, resting my cheek on her head. "We can try again." At this she hiccupped, sniffing once more before speaking. "You think?"

She looked up at me, a faint glimmer of hope evident in her watery eyes. "Of course." I reassured, and leaned forward to give her a kiss. I was more than pleased when she kissed me back, a signal that she had not lost all hope.

We were going to get through this, and we would together, just like we could overcome anything.

Soon enough, our clothes were scattered on the floor, and the sheets tossed to the end of the bed, both of us too lost in each other to pay heed to what was happening around us.

* * *

Nekogal: Don't kill me! xDDD I had planned this from the very beginning and man does it feel good to finally type this...

So what happened to Aqua is real, it happened to my mom, and I'm actually the second try ;3

Please review? OwO


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

There, I said it OTL

* * *

Ven's POV

I don't feel to ready to go in, I'm not ready to see her devastated expression. I don't think I'll be able to bear it and hold back the tears.

"Aqua is awake, you may see her now." Dr. Olette said as she walked out from the room Aqua was staying in.

The curettage had taken place just a few hours ago, and Aqua was still asleep when the doctors finished. Though I'm not even sure if she'll still be sad, I have to remain in the position of the strong one, if she sees me scared or sad too, she'll probably feel worse.

I nodded to the doctor, and reluctantly stood up from the chair, and walked up the door. I knocked gently, and got no reply. Carefully, I opened the door and peeked inside. Aqua was indeed awake, but simply looking down at her hands that were fidgeting with the bed sheets.

"Hey." I greeted gently as I closed the door behind me and stepped inside.

Aqua looked up and smiled weakly stopping the constant movement of her fingers. "Hey."

I sat down beside her on the bed and stroke her hand with my thumb reassuringly. "How are you feeling?"

Aqua simply shrugged. "Ok I guess, just a little tired."

"Once we get home you can sleep the rest of the evening if you want." She could sleep all day until tomorrow morning for all I care, right now I just want her to be completely fine.

Aqua nodded, lying back on the pillow. "Dr. Olette said we can't try in another 2 months." She said suddenly out of the blue. Well, she does need to recover, so it is understandable, but as much as her, I was disappointed.

"Well, we could go visit Terra, and give him a hand with all those heartless at Radiant Garden. I bet you don't remember when was the last time you used your Keyblade."

Aqua chuckled; indeed, when was the time she last used her Keyblade? "I'm not sure, but I think it was around 2 years ago, when I was on my way home and encountered some heartless." She extended her hand, and looked at her empty palm. "It'll feel good to use it again."

"Then it's settled." I concluded, holding her shoulders in my arm. "We'll go to Radiant Garden as soon as you're out of the hospital."

Aqua smiled, and nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Thanks again doctor." Aqua thanked as we exited the building.

"No problem, please take it easy and if you need anything else please tell me." She replied as she waved, then returned back to the building.

We climbed on the car and made our way back. I tried my best to keep up the conversation of our trip to Radiant Garden, since I really wanted to take her mind off our lost child. I was glad to see she was really excited.

"You haven't forgotten how to summon your Keyblade right?" I teased as we turned on a corner, only a few blocks away from getting home.

Aqua grinned amused, crossing her arms. "Of course not. I even think I could defeat you if you're up to some sparring." That sounded interesting, since I barely sparred with Aqua back then, knowing she'd use her perfectly aimed Fires, Blizzards and Thunders, unlike Terra that never relied on magic.

"You're on." She was a little rusty, so it couldn't be as bad as it was before.

Just as I parked and was about to climb out, my attention was caught by a dark from slithering form just at the front of our house.

"Is that a heartless?" Aqua asked confused.

We both came out and stood watching from afar to make sure it really was a heartless. That's odd, usually heartless appear in the center of town, not in a barely inhabited place near our home.

Still, that was a heartless, and it had to be taken care of. I summoned my Keyblade and leaped forward, getting rid of it with a single blow. "It was." I looked around in case there were more, but I didn't see any left. "Maybe it just wandered off." I explained and un-summoned my Keyblade walking to the front door with Aqua behind me.

"Maybe." She agreed and closed the door behind her.

Stepping in the living room, Aqua slumped back on the couch, seemingly still tired. "I think I'll sleep the rest of the afternoon." She said lazily, her eyes already closed.

"Ok. I'll go back to town to make sure things are in order." I checked daily for any heartless roaming town, but since one managed to get over here, I was slightly concerned there were more somewhere.

I think I'll let Aqua have the rest of the day for herself, since today was rough enough, and some rest is the best thing for her if we're going to fight heartless at Radiant Garden.

* * *

"Yo Ven!"

I stopped on my way towards the ice cream parlor when someone called for me from behind. I turned around to see Lea and Isa coming my way. Lea was waving excitedly with a wide grin on his face, while Isa walked nonchalantly with his hands on his pockets.

"Hey guys." I greeted as they caught up with me. "Good to see you again. What are you doing in Twilight Town?"

Lea crossed his arms and sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to find sea-salt ice cream at Radiant Garden?"

I knew it was, since Scrooge McDuck had decided to spread sea-salt ice cream at Disney Town and Radiant Garden barely got any. "I can imagine. I was actually on my way to get some as I patrol. Wanna come along?"

"Sure thing!" Lea agreed immediately.

"You still in charge of the patrol around here?" Isa asked walking up to my left side.

I nodded. "Yeah, somebody has to. Not that there's a lot of action daily, but I still have to make sure it's safe." With people going on around town almost at every hour of the day, it was not nice to see heartless attacking them, especially in mass.

Lea snickered ruffling my hair. To think we are adults and he still does that... "Alright Ventus! Fight, fight, fight!"

I smiled sheepishly; it was not really such a big deal...

We stopped at the ice cream parlor, and each got a sea-salt ice cream, then stood back against a railing as we just chilled out.

"It's odd though, heartless are usually in this part of town, but a few hours ago I saw one in the outskirts, just outside my house." I commented, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as I took another bite of the icy treat.

"Maybe it was roaming around." Isa concluded, not seeming to be troubled by it.

"That's what I thought too, but still..."

"Ven please!" Lea spat out and patted my back. "You're thinking too much about it!" Lea swallowed what was left of his ice cream in a single bite, licking his lips afterwards. "So there was one little heartless where it shouldn't be. Big deal!" I noticed the small engraved letters saying "WINNER" on Lea's stick as he kept on his pocket, probably to save it for later. "Relax dude."

Isa nodded in agreement, biting his last remaining of ice cream but moaning disappointed at seeing he did not win.

They're right, I'm giving too much thought to it.

Seeing things more clearly, I could say I actually had today off work.

* * *

Aqua's POV

I couldn't sleep.

I was tired, yes, but it was one of those times when you just close your eyes in hopes of falling asleep, but still remain awake. I guess the couch was not comfortable enough.

I stood up and stretched my limbs. The bed now suddenly sounded more appealing, and the sooner I fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow would arrive.

To think I'll use my keyblade again. Gives me chills of excitement; I'll feel younger, back when I was still training, fighting constantly. Hopefully, I won't be rusty enough to fight, since I am actually looking forward to it.

I extended my hand, and smiled as Rainfell appeared in my grasp. It felt good to hold it again.

It's just as I remember.

I took it with both hands, and traced its patterns with my fingers. I smiled; my fingertips tingled against the cold metal. It was like meeting a friend from your childhood you had not seen in years.

I took hold of its handle and swiped it in the air a couple of times, renewing the feeling of it moving like a part of my body. Yes, it still felt right.

I un-summoned it and let it vanish in air. I was definitely ready for tomorrow.

I started walking up the stairs, longing to just fall on the bed and succumb to slumber, the thought itself very delightful.

Wait.

I widened my eyes and stopped on my tracks.

I gulped. Cold sweat began to run down my forehead, and my hand clutched the railing in panic.

No way.

It couldn't be. Why here? Why now? And how? It was that chilling feeling that climbed up your spine and took your breath away. I was far too familiarized with that sensation that there was no way I could be mistaken.

That sensation of utter, empty, and cold darkness. That same darkness I faced back in the Realm of Darkness for who knows how long.

I turned around and flinched in surprise at seeing a horde of heartless filling the living room, all coming towards me.

"What?" Where did they come from? And why?

If there was a time I needed to remember how to use the keyblade, it was now.

I summoned back Rainfall and took an offensive position. I could handle them. I aimed at the center of the black moving mass and shot successively. "Fire!"

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger, but meh xD


	6. Chapter 6

Nekogal: I'm on a roll~ Still own nothing though.

* * *

Ven's POV

Well, there were no more, at least for today.

I stopped in front of the train station and looked around. Empty. It seems there are no more heartless, I only had to encounter a couple more on my way here. I should call it a day.

I stretched my arms and cracked my knuckles; too much walking today.

I summoned my rider and hopped on it; it'd be faster to get home this way. Speaking of home, Aqua must still be asleep by now. I'll eat something light for dinner and go to bed as well. I'm not so tired, but I too need rest for Radiant Garden.

I sighed suddenly in relief when a warm feeling invaded my chest. It was familiar, and I knew what it was, but it had been years since I last felt it. I placed my hand over my heart; that was our D-Link, and someone was using my help.

Probably Terra, he has a lot of work in his hands at Radiant Garden. The tickling sensation in my chest vanished and I smiled, "Don't worry Terra, we'll be there tomorrow to help you out."

I dismissed my rider along my keyblade as I hopped off to the front door. Hang on, something was not right.

"Thunder!"

I heard Aqua from inside.

Wait, why is Aqua using magic? I felt a shiver run down my spine as the familiar sensation of darkness washed over me. It couldn't be!

I summoned my keyblade once more, and barged inside the house, and gasped in surprise at what I saw.

Aqua cast barrier as 5 heartless jumped to her way, backing them off. "Fire!" She shot again, stepping back.

Before me, around 100 heartless slithered and roamed the floor, all attacking Aqua. So this is where they were! But why? And why were they attacking Aqua?

"Aqua!" Aqua looked up and I could see the relief invade her features.

"Ven!" She exclaimed relieved, freezing another heartless. "I'm so glad you're back! Could you give me a hand? They've been non-stop for around half an hour" Half an hour? What was bringing them here?

I nodded, and aimed my keyblade up. "Gather!" The heartless circled in the air, and Aqua and I attacked senselessly, whether it was with magic or with brute attacks or abilities. Fire, blizzard, thunder, blitz, strike raid, wing blade and ghost drive, these and many more; it made me feel adrenaline run through my veins. I had not needed to attack like these in years, and it was almost satisfying.

"Hah!" I tossed my keyblade and pierced through the last heartless, and it returned in a boomerang motion to my grip. I sighed tired, that was the last one.

We both dismissed our keyblades and immediately sat down on the floor, panting.

"T-Thanks." Aqua stuttered and stood up shakily.

I dashed to her side when I saw her lose her balance. I held her shoulders and helped her stand up correctly, guiding her upstairs. "What happened?"

"Heartless appeared out of nowhere." She said bitterly, looking down at the floor. "They just did, with no warning whatsoever."

If the one I saw was outside the house, and then all of these were inside, then they wanted something from here, or they were drawn by something. Though that made no sense, heartless were always after hearts or hearts of worlds, and even if they wanted Aqua's heart, why would they come just now and not before?

"That explains why the town was completely devoid of heartless' activity." I mumbled as I opened the door to our room and let her inside first.

She sat down on the bed and slumped back on the soft mattress sighing in content.

I reclined against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest in thought. "If heartless appeared here out of nowhere, then we can't leave to Radiant Garden, clearly we are needed here the most." I thought out loud; Terra's surprise visit would have to wait.

"Though it's a pity, since Terra seems to be really busy himself. I felt him use my D-Link with him some time ago. I'm sure he'll be ok though, he has Lea, Isa, Yuffie, Leon and Merlin to help him out whenever he needs it."

"That was me." I looked up and saw Aqua sitting again, looking straight at me. "I was the one that used your D-Link."

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. Had she been through such a hard time back there? Well, probably there were more heartless before I had arrived. "It was you?"

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, I was too weak to use Cura at that moment, so I used your D-Link to heal and to aid me in battle." She sighed tired and looked away. "They just kept coming, and I was growing tired." She muttered.

I softened my eyes. "It's ok, I understand." I went to sit down next to her. "Are you ok with cancelling the trip to Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah sure." She replied shrugging. "I mean it does make sense. If attacks like these continue, we are needed here, and we don't have as much help as Terra does."

The good thing was I got Aqua to fight beside me for next time. "So that means you're up to some fighting tomorrow?"

"Sure." She said with a smile before throwing herself back on the bed. "But right now, I want to sleep."

I chuckled amused and stood up from the bed. "Ok then, I'll go search something to eat then come back to bed." As I exited the room I laughed as I heard her reply 'Just don't wake me up when you come back.'

I bit down on my poorly-made sandwich as I changed the channels. I didn't even look if there was something good, for I was bit too distracted.

I was still concerned as to why the heartless appeared. I know Aqua is fully capable of protecting herself, but I still find it odd they appeared when I was gone. And why in our house? The only hearts they could obtain would be mine and Aqua's, and we've lived here for a fair amount of time and had not tried to attack us before.

Of course, they could have been after our keyblades too, but I had not summoned mine inside, and neither did Aqua; that is more of Sora's issue right now, since he is the one that has the Kingdom Key.

Then why? It makes no sense.

I sighed, I just hope this attacks don't keep occurring when Aqua and I have our baby; I don't feel it would be a safe environment for our child to grow up in.

* * *

Aqua's POV

It was my fault wasn't it?

The heartless came because I summoned my keyblade; I should have known better and wait until tomorrow.

I just hope Ven doesn't get mad at me. We are keyblade Master after all, we are meant to know this stuff! Yet I act like a rookie and do such careless things.

Careless...

I looked down at my flat stomach in guilt. I was careless, I wasn't careful enough and lost it. It's my fault too.

I groaned and gripped my hands in fists in anger. "Just when we finally made it." I muttered upset scowling.

And to top it, Ven acted so kindly, not blaming me at all. I softened my eyes. He is too good for his own good, too good to not blame me or scold me. But that's the way Ven is, he can't be mad at people, or at least for too long.

"I won't let it happen again." I muttered sadly. "I'll be more careful next time."

* * *

Ven's POV

I forced my eyes open and sat on the bed looking to the window in front of me. It was still dark, but you could notice the distant rays of sun that were starting to peek through the clouds. Another dull sunrise.

I stood up as careful as I could to not disturb Aqua and made my way to the window, I opened it to be welcomed by June's warm breeze and the faint sound of birds singing. Today Aqua and I would see if heartless kept appearing just like yesterday. If we have luck, it won't happen again, but I have a feeling it will anyway.

The attack of the heartless almost distracted me enough to not think of our lost baby. So far Aqua seems to be taking it well, but I've no way to get inside her mind and see what she's thinking.

As for me, well, I feel really disappointed. I had my hopes high with Aqua pregnant, but after this I felt like I could no longer be expectant of anything until it happened for sure. So if Aqua got pregnant again, there'd be a small part inside of me that would doubt it.

The sun finally rose to its fullest and shone in all its glory. I won't deny it is a beautiful day.

* * *

After breakfast I'll take Aqua to accompany me in my daily routine of patrolling: walk around town, fight any heartless we may encounter and take a break at the train station on the clock to watch the sunset, eating sea-salt ice cream if the job was done right.

I turned around and saw my wife still sleeping soundly.

I have the feeling she'll be waking up a little late though.

"Sorry you had to have cereal for breakfast." Aqua apologized with an amused smile, as she ate the omelet she just prepared for herself.

Yeah, I'm not a great cook, but when hungry, you have to resort to your last choice. Aqua had woken up at 1pm just as I expected so I had to find something to eat. When she came down, since I was already full, she prepared omelets for her own, but the smell was still very tempting.

"It's ok Aqua, I just didn't have the heart to wake you up." I replied from the couch as I flipped through the newspaper, glancing quickly to see Aqua smile shyly.

I was reading the newspaper in hopes to find anything about heartless attacking in mass, but much to my dismay I found nothing. I guess I'll have to see how today goes. "Be sure to eat a lot! I need you to have enough energy for today."

Aqua chuckled. "Of course."

But with the amount of sleep she got last night, I think she could even have energy to spare.

* * *

"So this is the route you take every day?" Aqua asked as we entered the forest just outside the mansion.

I nodded. "Yep, I usually find more heartless near the abandoned mansion, but I still check town afterwards." I replied with keyblade ready in hand; NeoShadows tend to attack from behind and I needed to be prepared.

"Oh there's one!" Aqua chimed excited. "Let me get it." I happily complied, and saw her summon Rainfell, shooting a single Fire that blasted with the heartless and destroyed it.

Aqua smiled triumphant but then pouted. "That's it?"

I laughed. "I tell you it's weird to find any action. Most of days are like these. But if you get lucky, you encounter NeoShadows around here." And because none appeared, we could discard that possibility for today.

We returned to town, passing by the arena where a match of Struggle was taking place, children and adults alike cheering the teenagers fighting on the stage.

Aqua stopped walking, and watched the fight for a couple of minutes. We had seen Struggle matches before, but since I did it so often walking by here, I no longer desired to watch.

"Ahh!"

"Look out!"

"What's that?"

I snapped awake from my thoughts to see heartless start to appear and spread around. What the heck?

People ran away panicked, and Aqua and I acted quickly.

Luckily, since we were prepared beforehand, this fight didn't take as long and was less difficult. In ten minutes we had gotten rid of all the heartless, and everyone was safe, no harm done.

We dismissed our keyblades and panted, still looking around in case we missed one. "Well, so clearly they don't want something from our house." I mumbled, though it makes it more complicated for me to figure out.

"You want some sea-salt ice cream?" Aqua queried, still panting but smiling nonetheless.

"Ice cream sounds good."

* * *

"So what do you think this is all about?" I asked as I bit my ice-cream, watching intently the sunset before us. The sky was covered in a pinkish golden hue, and the last sun rays bathed us with warmth; I had always liked this view, and to share it with Aqua simply made it better.

Aqua shrugged, licking the salty treat. "I don't know. I can't think of anything." She looked genuinely confused, and I could tell she was thinking of any logical explanation.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" If we didn't know what the problem was, how were we supposed to solve it then?

Aqua looked at me with a serious expression. "What else? We have to fight them." She looked back at the setting sun, assessing the wooden stick in her hands after finishing the ice-cream. "It's not like there's something else we could do."

I hummed in thought, not sure myself. "I guess. Maybe, it'll stop in a few more days."

"Maybe." She agreed dully, playing with the stick.

I looked away unsure. I had the intention of talking to her about the baby, but is this a right time? Maybe she is too troubled because of the heartless. "Aqua." I called, finishing my own popsicle.

I felt her eyes on me, waiting for me to go on. "Would you like to talk about... the baby?" I finally looked at her eyes directly, and she still looked neutral, even a bit confused. "I want to make sure you're fine."

She evaded my eyes and looked away chuckling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"M-Maybe, because we were both really excited, and to suddenly lose it, you who had it inside you... well I guessed you'd feel sad."

I grimaced worriedly when the stick between Aqua's hands broke, and she turned to look at me with a forced smile. "I'm fine." She's lying. Who does she think I am? I know her too well, and she's lying.

"You sure?" I was hoping that she'd mull and decided to tell me the truth.

"Yeah. Don't worry Ven." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

So I guess that's how it is. We remained silent for a few more minutes, until I used my last attempt to convince her to speak out. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

She didn't say anything, didn't even look at me, but stood quiet.

Fine, I hope she'll eventually opt to tell me later. I won't force it out of her, I know she'll tell me when she feels ready to. Though I hope it is soon.

I looked back at the sky, and watched as the sunlight faded, as we were engulfed in the soothing darkness of the night.


End file.
